


Fanatic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 16: Fanatic.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Fanatic

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 16: Fanatic. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fanatic

~

“…and treacle cremes,” Draco said. 

Pansy hummed. “Treacle cremes? Things with Potter must be progressing.” 

Accepting his package, Draco raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

Pansy snorted. “You’re buying sweets you’d never have considered six months ago.” 

“Tastes change.” 

“Please. You’ve mocked me for years for liking milk chocolate truffles, and now you’re buying something ten times more sweet! You’re a Potter fanatic. Admit it.” 

“I admit nothing.” Draco started for the door. “Now, are we shopping or not?” 

“Relax, you drama queen.” Pansy linked arms with him. “There’s no shame in being in _love_.” 

“Shut up, Pansy.” 

~

“Treacle cremes!” Harry beamed, popping one into his mouth. “I love these.”

“Really?” Draco murmured. “I’d never noticed.” 

Harry laughed. “Mmhm.” Dragging Draco close, he kissed him. He tasted of honey and treacle. “Thank you.” 

“Yes, well,” Draco shrugged. “I saw them and thought of you.” 

“Think of me often, do you?” Harry whispered. 

Draco smirked. “More than any of my other lovers, I suppose.” 

Growling, Harry tackled him onto the bed, straddling him. “You’d better not have other lovers!” 

“You’re a fanatic,” Draco murmured. 

“About you, yes,” Harry agreed, fumbling with Draco’s clothes. “Problem?”

Draco smiled. “Not at all.”

~


End file.
